DESCRIPTION The applicants plan to further develop computer algorithms to study the effects of environmental factors on oligopeptide peptide folding. In particular they are interested in the effects of pH on the folding of peptides with ionizable protons. This is viewed as a multi-step process where: 1) the pH changes the ionization state, 2) this in turn polarizes the solvent in the micro-environment, and 3) this in turn has direct effects on the peptide folding pattern.